


you were drivin' the getaway car (we were flyin’, but we'd never get far)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Oneshot, um sorry for no band update this week :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: When Hope stumbles upon the Saltzman twins door room and asks Josie to go for a car ride. Unfortunately the car breaks down and Hope and Josie have to wait for someone to come help them.What will happen?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	you were drivin' the getaway car (we were flyin’, but we'd never get far)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i bring to you this oneshot because i feel bad for not updating the band au this week

Slowly but surely, Hope makes her way down the quiet halls. It is nearing 8 in the afternoon, the whole school has quieted down and in her hands she is swinging back and forth a set of keys.

She arrived in front of a familiar door, one that belonged to the Saltzman’s. Hope looked around and made sure no one was looking before she knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door revealed a tall brunette, one Hope has grown fond of over the span of a couple months. 

“Hey.” Hope chokes out the word.

“Hey?” Josie smiled while confused. “What are you doing here?”

Hope stood there dumbfounded, completely forgetting she had come to ask the brunette a question. “Oh right,” She blinks a few times and comes back to reality. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to go on a roadtrip with me?” She lifts the keys in her hands high up.

Ever since Landon broke up with Hope (it had been over three weeks) she has found herself hanging out with the younger girl frequently. 

“Roadtrip?” The brunette had thought the older was kidding. “You’re kidding, it’s eight at night.” 

Hope shrugged and pursed her lips. “I sometimes steal Dr. Saltzman’s keys and go for a night drive and I don’t know,” She paused lowering her head unknowingly twisting the rings on her fingers. “I guess I just wanted some company.”

Josie seems to think it over before she lets a small smile come across her face. “Okay.” 

Hope instantly brightens up. “Okay?”

“Yeah, Lizzie is somewhere with MG I think and I have nothing else to do.” Josie simply explains and Hope nods along. “Oh, do you wanna come in?” She moves out of the way ever so slightly and allows space for Hope to walk in. 

So she does but also stands near the door almost awkwardly. 

“I just have to grab some things then we can go.” Josie rushes to her nightstand and pulls something out. 

Oh.

It’s a phone.

But they weren't allowed phones at the school.

“A phone?” Hope asked curiously.

“Well since we are going out of the school, and since I’ve never seen you drive, this is just in case.” Josie pulled up her hair into a ponytail exposing her neck. Just as the exposed nape Hope felt flustered and had to turn away. 

Maybe this is a bad idea.

“Alright, I’m ready.” The brunette smiles at Hope and practically skips out the door (what a dork) with Hope following right behind. 

//////

The sun still had moments before it fully set and Hope and Josie had just got to the front of the school. Near the gate, was parked a matte black Dodge Charger. Josie gawked at the nice looking vehicle in front of her.

“I didn’t know the school owned such a nice car.” Josie scoffed. 

“Actually it’s mine.” Hope spilled which Josie jerked her head towards the auburnette. “It’s just your dad has these rules and I don’t know, I still take it out sometimes.”

Hope rushes to the passenger side door and swiftly opens the door for the brunette. Josie huffs and glares at Hope. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Hope shrugged. “I wanted to.” The brunette let out a short laugh and got into the vehicle. 

Seconds later Hope entered the drivers side and turned on the engine. Recently Hope had been practicing her driving. Though she was 19 years of age, Hope didn’t have much time to learn how to do basic driving based on her recent life events.

Once Hope starts driving down the long road Hope hands Josie the auxiliary cord. Before Josie plays any music she speaks up.

“Where exactly are we going?” Josie stretches out every word, almost cautiously.

“There is no destination, that’s the fun part.” The auburnette breathes out. 

“Oh.” Josie sunk back into her car and pressed play on a random song from her playlist. That song turned out to be  **Lowkey as Hell by Waterparks** . Makes sense, Josie had been listening to them repeatedly over the past month. 

Hope rolled down the windows allowing the cool breeze to brush past the surface of their skin. Josie closed her eyes letting the music overflow her ears swaying slowly to the rhythm. 

Ever so often Hope would glance at the brunette and smile to herself, enjoying the effect this drive had impacted her. 

An hour has passed and the tall green trees still surround the road. That is until the vehicle started sputtering and slowing down. It came to a complete stop, both Hope and Josie were disoriented at the sudden interruption in their joyride. 

“Um stay here.” Hope exited the vehicle rather quickly and popped the hood. It was now dusk and the moonlight was the only illumination in the area. Hope scanned the area realizing she wasn’t any type of mechanic. She sighed and walked towards the passenger area. Hesitantly she knocked on the window slightly startling Josie. The brunette stepped out almost in fear.

“We’re gonna need to use the phone.” Hope implies impatiently. Josie quickly nodded and handed the phone to Hope, who quickly dialed Dr. Saltzman.

Long story short, 90% of the call was Dr. Saltzman scolds Hope for taking the car without permission. Knowing Hope, she just rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish. When he finally did he informed Hope to stay there and don't mess with anything. 

The call ended with Hope letting out the biggest sigh she could. She then directed her eyes at the shivering brunette. Hope chewed on her bottom lip before taking off her sweater and handing it to Josie.

“You look cold, here.” Hope insists sweetly. Josie is indecisive in whether to take the sweater or not. Hope walks forward and wraps the sweater around the brunette. Hope accidentally brushed her hand against Josie’s collarbone, ultimately sending shivers down the siphoner’s spine.

Of course they had forgotten they were supernatural and could easily get out of there. Hope was too much in a daze to remember. In secret she was happy to spend even  _ more _ time with Josie.

A noise comes out from the trees making Josie jump back in fear coincidentally into Hope’s arms. 

She swallowed thickly. “C-can we get back inside the car?” Hope quickly agrees and opens the backseat doors. Since the back of the car has more free room it seemed like the smartest answer (at the time.) 

“Are you okay?” Hope lets out a teasing laugh. 

“Shut up.” Josie gently punched Hope’s arm. “I heard something I swear.”

“Sure you did.” Hope pushes even more. Josie huffed and crossed her arms, a pout forming.

“You’re adorable when you’re angry.” Hope mumbles the brunette managing to catch it. A light blush burned its way up Josie’s cheeks. Hope’s eyes widened at the realization of her own words. “I- I didn’t mean it in-” Hope sputters, becoming a total mess when Josie breaks out into laughter. 

After a while-in the comfortable silence-Hope notices Josie scoot closer towards her. She immediately stiffens and her heart rate picks up faster and faster. Hope’s hand is itching to reach out and grab ahold of the younger girl's hand, to at least comfort her. It’s almost been thirty minutes since their stop and both girls were still worried. 

Josie is about to rest her head on Hope’s shoulder when another noise startles her once again making her jump into Hope’s arms. She buried herself in Hope’s neck feeling the soft vibration of Hope’s voice and laughter. Hope didn’t mind the sudden cling as she found herself holding Josie as if she was gonna protect her like her life depended on it.

Inhaling the scent of Hope’s warm tone of perfume was enough to calm Josie’s senses. Instead, it was so powerful Josie’s lips ghosted Hope’s neck. It took all her strength for Josie to not attach her lips onto Hope’s neck. Eventually she caved in and placed a small chaste kiss right above the aburnette’s collarbone.

“D-did you just-” Hope started, obviously flustered.

“Shh.” Josie said almost too quickly. She scolded herself for being so reckless and so-

“Do it again.” Her voice huskier, Hope slightly tilted her neck allowing space for Josie. The brunette was beyond shocked at the request but fulfilled it either way. She could hear the staggered breaths Hope was struggling to let out. She presses harder, hard enough to leave marks. Josie lightly nipped at the skin, a strangled groan coming out from the auburnette as Josie kept on repeating the same thing.

In one swift move Hope moved Josie onto her lap. Both breathing heavily they gazed into each other's eyes waiting for one of them to initiate something...anything.

“Jo…” Hope whispered. Begging with her eyes. Josie practically lunges forward connecting their lips. Desperately, Hope connects their bodies as close as possible not wanting to let go. Lips moving in synchronization, Josie tilts her head to deepen the kiss. Hope caresses Josie’s jaw as gently as possible. She didn’t want this to end, if she could freeze time and stay here, with Josie, she would. 

Feeling pure euphoria, Hope feels dizzy like she’ll pass out any second. 

The moment is ruined when a hard knock on the window makes Josie jump back and off of Hope’s lap. The door opened and there appeared Lizzie. 

“Mikaelson what are you doing!” Lizzie recoiled. Hope froze in the action then snapped her head towards Josie. The brunette also sat still almost afraid of her sister’s future words. 

“Ugh whatever, Josie dad is waiting in the car.” Lizzie spat out and closed the door. 

Hope let out a breath she didn’t realize she held in. Josie smiled at her and grabbed her hand fully interlocking them. 

“We should probably go.” Josie interrupted the silence.

“Yeah we should.” Hope scoffs out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> note i didn't reread or edit so if i made mistakes... hah i'm sorry :)


End file.
